Ultime Déclaration
by MissJenny34
Summary: OS - Quand Drago décide de coucher ses sentiments sur papier, voici ce que ca donne...


Chère Hermione,

Je t'écris cette lettre qui je sais ne serra jamais lu de tes beaux yeux marron chocolat. Car, comme le lâche que je suis, sitôt cette lettre terminé, sera brulée comme les cent quatre vingt neuf dernières lettres que j'ai écrit pour toi.

Chaque soir, depuis plus de six mois, je couche sur papier mes états d'âmes et les sentiments que je te porte.

Si un jour tu l'apprenais, tu te demanderai surement pourquoi, moi Drago Malfoy, l'être le plus abjecte que tu puisses connaître, celui qui est incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit et qui méprise tout être vivant sur cette terre. Le cœur de pierre en puissance, futur mangemort en adoration pour son seigneur t'écrirai.

Et bien, tout simplement parce que depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai rencontrer, j'ai su tout de suite que quelque chose était différent chez toi. Au début, j'ai simplement cru que c'était parce que tu était cette parfaite petite miss je sais tout, qui jamais ne ferait de mal à qui que se soit, toujours au service des gens, toujours prête à aider ton prochain et te battre pour vivre dans un monde meilleur. A laisser aux gens le bénéfice du doute.

Toi petite miss je sais tout qui ne juge pas au premier regard, tu m'as laisser plusieurs fois le choix de devenir un être meilleur, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'étais si froid et méprisant. Je t'ai haïs de vouloir m'aider encore et toujours. Je t'ai souvent méprisé et malmené et je comprend pourquoi aujourd'hui après sept années tu me laisse dans l'ignorance, à m'écarter de ta vie et faire comme si je n'existai pas.

Mais que veux tu ? Je suis un Malfoy et un Serpentard, un lâche qui à peur de dévoiler ses sentiments.

Je n'ai aucun droit de vivre pleinement. Ma vie est dictée depuis ma naissance, je suis destiné à servir un faux seigneur fou à lié. Mon père en adoration devant sa soi disant puissance m'ordonne de devenir un homme sans cœur, les sentiments, l'amour, l'amitié sont seulement accordé au faible. Un Malfoy ne sera jamais faible et ne s'abaissera jamais à ses futilités.

Alors depuis sept ans, je méprise et je hais toutes ces personnes qui ont tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu.

Quand vous aviez l'amour de vos parents et de vos amis, je n'avais droit qu'à des reproches, des bourrages de cranes et des corrections quand je n'étais pas sage.

Quand vous aviez peur du noir ou étais triste, vous aviez droit à des bras protecteur, des mots tendres destinée à apaiser, moi je n'avais droit qu'à des punitions corporelle. Car un Malfoy ne pleure pas et n'as peur de personnes. Les larmes sont pour les faibles.

Depuis, je me suis résigné à être ce que mon père désirait pour moi, être un robot, ne rien ressentir, mépriser les sangs de bourbe tel que toi.

Toi, mon eternel amour, mon fruit défendu, celle qui me tue à petit feu, je ne désire qu'une seule chose. Que tu m'accorde ton attention, je n'ai trouver qu'un seul moyen pour avoir un regard de toi, ou une parole. Te provoquer. Te provoquer encore et toujours en te crachant toute la haine que je porte à tout ceux qui m'empêche de vivre ma vie comme je veux.

J'aimerai pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi, ma petite miss je sais tout, celle qui à emprisonner mon cœur de pierre, celle pour qui toutes mes pensées sont destinée. Je me suis forgé une carapace, je vis dans un monde ou j'aurai l'espoir un jour de pouvoir enlacer ton petit corps frêle, sentir tes bras autour de ma taille, pouvoir te toucher et sentir ta présence à mes cotés. Avoir un sourire ou un regard amoureux de ta part.

Mais cet espoir me transperce le cœur, me brule de l'intérieur. Car jamais tu ne m'accordera ton si beau sourire, ce regard adorateur que tu accordes à tes deux meilleurs amis, tes paroles rassurantes et ton affection.

C'est mon prix à payer pour avoir maltraité le plus bel être sur cette terre, pour t'avoir malmené et fait couler tes larmes, mon ange, si tu savais tout l'amour que je te porte. Je suis désolé pour toutes ces paroles que je ne pensai pas. Pour ses regard méprisant que personne ne mérite appart moi.

Je vivrai toujours avec cet espoir lancinant, qu'un jour je deviendrai moins lâche et que je te dises tout ce que je ressent pour toi. En attendant je suis condamné à vivre sans ton amour, sans un regard, sans toi tout simplement.

Pardonne moi pour ma faiblesse et pour t'avoir tant fait souffrir.

Je t'aime plus que ma vie. **D.M**


End file.
